1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device having wires on the insulation layer is known. Miniaturization of the wires leads to downsizing of the contact area between the wires and the insulation layer, and adhesiveness between them tends to weaken. In order to increase reliability of the semiconductor device, it is important to prevent the wires from peeling off.
JP-A-2001-144223 is an example of related art.